


Sensed

by Ribby



Series: Losing Their Senses [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-02
Updated: 2007-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-27 13:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30123528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: Aragorn had said that he would know Boromir anywhere.
Relationships: Aragorn/Boromir
Series: Losing Their Senses [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2218494





	Sensed

**Author's Note:**

> For the "Sixth Sense" challenge on [](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/profile)[tolkien_weekly](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/). I suspect I'll be writing Boromir's reaction next, because really, blindfolded and bound Aragorn? Much too tempting. *grin*

In an unusual moment of boastfulness, Aragorn had said that he would know Boromir anywhere; even were he deprived of all his senses, his sixth sense would not fail him.

Boromir, being Boromir, took that as a challenge. Which was why Aragorn now sat on a convenient log in one of the secluded clearings of Lorien, blindfolded and bound, wads of cotton in his ears and astringent rubbed under his nose to deaden his sense of smell.

Yet the moment Boromir came into the clearing, Aragorn turned blindly toward him, and spoke a single word that proved his boast: "Love."


End file.
